


A Little Something for Everyone, or Not

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: Fanfic snippets with word counts that are multiples of 100, and no more than a thousand. All of them will be shipping, yay! Each chapter will be marked with what prompt/pairing it features.





	1. In the Rain (Veronica/Acxa)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is another "updates whenever I feel like it", but that's kind of the case for all of my writing. Never claimed to be an organized or experienced fanfic writer!

"Come on Acxa, it's fine. It's just water." Veronica beckoned her over for what was probably the fifth time, umbrella waving slightly in her other hand. 

Acxa wracked her brain for yet another excuse to not follow her (probably? maybe) girlfriend under the "umbrella". She wasn't scared, not even wary, but the lack of armor made her especially antsy. 

According to Veronica, finding fitted casual human clothes that would fit Acxa, given her height and inhuman proportions, was a nightmare. It was even more of a nightmare to convince Acxa to actually wear it longer than five minutes; the Empire didn't provide casual clothing anywhere one went, so the loose and soft cloth made the former General feel horribly exposed. 

Before she could think of yet another reason not to follow Veronica in the short distance to the car, the other woman had already stepped forward with a grin on her face. She stretched out one arm and tightly grabbed Acxa's waist, the other lifting the umbrella to accommodate the Galran's height. 

Acxa's mind was too busy reeling at the close contact to realize that Veronica had successfully dragged her out into the poor weather, the large umbrella turned slightly to shield Acxa from the rain, consequently drenching Veronica. Despite the awkward position, the two managed to shuffle along quickly to the parked car. 

"Get in, get in!" Veronica all but shoved her through the door, laughing from the exhilaration. Once Acxa was sealed tight away from the downpour, Veronica slowly made her way back around to the driver's seat, not a single care to how her glasses were condensed with water. 

Hopping in, Veronica shut the door and turned smugly to her (maybe, probably?) girlfriend. "Not so bad, wasn't it?" 

"That was the worst experience I've ever been through."


	2. Building IKEA Furniture (Hunk/Keith)

"I still don't understand how you could make that line machine in minutes but you can't even put on a table leg right." 

Hunk would have laughed in response if he wasn't silently seething, gripping the Allen wrench with a force usually reserved for his bayard. This small, singular table was kindly given to them (stolen from the dump, but nobody needed to know that besides the house's two inhabitants), but Hunk was already at his limit not even fifteen minutes into construction. 

"Okay, but have have you considered this is IKEA? It's IKEA. IKEA furniture is the reason aliens call us primitive." Hunk set the wrench down to examine the indents from gripping too hard. "Like seriously, I don't even think this counts as furniture." 

"Well, that's pretty obvious. Considering you put the table leg on backwards." Keith's tone was glazed with amusement, clearly audible despite the muffling the table caused. 

"What?!" Hunk bolted up to inspect his handiwork to see two anger inducing things: a backwards table leg and a very amused Keith, who was sitting on a throne of packing peanuts. 

"You know what, I give up. I give up." Hunk picked up the instructions and tossed them in the air, landing hilariously perfect on Keith's head. "Let's just permanently live on Daibazaal. I don't care about the Galra's terrible color aesthetics, nothing is worth this pain and suffering." 

"Having two houses was your idea!" Keith was openly laughing at Hunk's theatrics now, and the Yellow Paladin's heart swelled despite his frustration. "Are you seriously giving up on that because of a table we don't need?" 

"Absolutely." Hunk was smiling now, placing his hands on his hips. "This house is on the market. Let's go back right now!" 

The following laughter rung like music to Hunk's ears.


	3. Silly Snapchat Photo (Allura/Lance)

"Hey Allura, look at this." 

The Altean looked over curiously at Lance who was pointing at his phone, a small smile forming on her face at the excuse to sit even closer together. 

However, that smile quickly fell as she saw what was on the screen. 

"Lance!" He laughed as Allura shouted in surprise and scooted away. "What happened to my face? What was that? That isn't what I look like on camera, is it?" 

The flurry of questions made Lance shake his head quickly before responding, "I'm sorry, 'Lura! Didn't mean to freak you out. Look again!" 

Allura narrowed her eyes in suspicion before slowed inching back towards the camera face. This time, instead of the monstrosity of a filter Lance had chosen, her face erupted into pink hearts and sparkles on the small screen. 

She smiled again at the image, much more pleased at what she was seeing. "That's much better. What is this... device, application? What is this?" 

"It's a filter." Lance decided it was too late in the day to explain Snapchat to a literal alien from outer space. "It's really simple, it just changes how you look on the camera." 

Her lips pursed into a very cute pout. "Well, why didn't you say that earlier?" 

"Sorry..." Lance drew out the word. "I couldn't help it." 

"Hmph." Her nose upturned away from him and Lance fell in love with her that much more. 

"Here, look. I'll do it to myself to make up for it." Lance quickly scrolled to the worst filter he could find, one he would never send to anybody, not even Hunk. "Check it out!" 

Allura let out a sharp, surprised laugh at the image before hastily covering her mouth with wide eyes, skin turning deep magenta in the Altean equivalent of a blush. "I'm so sorry!" 

"Why are you apologizing?! I did the exact same thing!" Allura let out a light giggle of embarrassment, soon they were both laughing together at the hilarity of their conversation. 

"We should take one together! There's filters for two people, too." Lance quickly found one he knew Allura would like- the famous yet simple flower crown. 

Lance leaned back against Allura, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they both grinned happily at the camera. This one was going on his story for the sole reason that Allura is beautiful and he is hopelessly in love.


	4. Wedding Day (Allura/Lotor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presumably in a "the war never happened" AU.

Allura bit back another hiss as Dayak tightened the corset to the point that it was nearly unbreathable, the Governess making sure to remind her at every turn that it was only proper to wear this horrid thing. At this point, the Altean was certain that she would faint before the ceremony even began, how was she supposed to recite the entire Lillara ritual? 

Their wedding ceremony was similar to Zarkon and Honerva's, in that there would be a ceremony over the course of three quintants to combine both Galran and Altean cultures. Today was the second day of the wedding, but the first day of the Altean ceremony. 

The first day, the two that are marrying would go through the tedious Lillara ritual, where each one would have to convince every single family member that the one they are marrying is their true love. Flowery words, ancient poetry, dramatic declarations... When Allura was a little girl, she thought it was the most romantic thing one could do. 

Now, she was red in the face at the thought of facing her goofy and fun-loving parents and reciting cheesy love quotes that she had hastily written into her late night rush to write her speeches. 

Allura bit her lip as Dayak placed her foot on her back once again, readying another lace. This was a mess, it was all a big mess. This was supposed to be the most important day of her life, a most important day on all of Altea and Daibazaal, and all she has is a bunch of nearly incomprehensible love declarations. 

That was a crack. That was definitely a crack. Allura couldn't bite back the shout of pain. 

"Lucky you, that was the last lace. If you would, please around, Princess." 

Allura stood completely stiff for a few seconds as she attempted to breathe. Once she was able to get at least a fraction of air into her lungs, she slowly hobbled to face the tight-lipped Galran. 

Allura watched in stunned horror as Dayak placed her hand over her mouth, looking away as tears formed in her eyes. Worst case scenarios flew through her brain. The corset looks awful and she's going to have to put on another one. She doesn't think Allura is worthy to marry Lotor. Dayak is going to deny Lotor's Lillara spe- 

"It's like you were born to wear this, Princess Allura. Prince Lotor is very, very lucky to be marrying you, I remind him as such everyday." 

As Allura smiled warmly in relief, a large wheeze wracked her body. Dayak grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. 

"Go, the Prince is waiting." 

Allura feels like that was supposed to be a big moment, but all she could think about was the aching pain emanating from abdomen and chest as she waddled her way over to the room Lotor was patiently waiting in. If Allura learned how to shape shift her internal organs, she would be one happy Altean, but for now, she suffers. 

Her arms stuck out like a stick as the girl attempted to reach the door panel. Mercifully, Lotor had heard her struggle with his sharp hearing, and opened the door. 

"H-hello, Lotor! Plea-" Allura was cut off with another wheeze. "Please... help me." 

Lotor stared back at his fiancée with comically wide eyes, mouth slightly agape at the unnatural curvature the dress had given Allura. 

Then, slowly, he covered his mouth with his hand. Allura prayed that her fiancé didn't find this to be as beautiful as his governess did, but her thoughts were cut off with the distinct sound of hearty chuckling. She pouted at him, which only increased the volume of his laughter. 

"You-!" Wheeze. "You're such... such a child. Help me!" 

Lotor quickly composed himself again, but a mirthful smile remained stuck on his face as he helped her walk into the room. "I apologize, my love, I was caught by surprise." His face fell into a more clear annoyance before he muttered, "I thought I told Dayak not to stick you into this hideous thing..." 

The laughter they shared as he slowly loosened the corset eased her nerves. Today would go wonderfully.


	5. Ice Skating (Keith/Acxa)

Things had gone very smoothly after Acxa had confessed that yes, the aforementioned crush Ezor and Zethrid had teased her for was very much real. Hilariously smoothly, Acxa had to stifle a chuckle when he had nodded tersely and said "So we're dating now." in a tone so serious it sounded like he was replying to a commander in a Garrison meeting. 

Well, she had said all except that the said crush hadn't really developed until she actually got to know Keith a bit better. Acxa had actually despised him for a good chunk of time as a General, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him that. Keith has only treated her with kindness, he didn't need to know that he had been on the receiving end of many bitter mental rants when she was younger. 

They hadn't exactly had time to go on a proper "date" per se, but that didn't mean they hadn't spent plenty of time together as fellow Blades. Neither of them were the most romantic in the world, so the lack of dates really had no impact on their relationship. 

However, the suppressed teenage girl in her still wanted to go on a date, which she admitted to herself as such. Narti had snuck in too many romance movies for her when they were still in training, and now it had "come back to bite her in the ass", which was by far Acxa's favorite human phrase. 

Eventually, they were invited to go "ice skating" with Lance and Allura, which they told her was a fun and easy human recreational sport. 

Acxa failed to see how this would constitute as a date, but Lance had called it a double date. Allura, someone very much not human, called it a double date. Shiro called it a date. The other Paladins called it a date. The MFE pilots called it a date. Krolia, of all people, said she was happy to see them go on a date. Kolivan had nodded in agreement. 

Eventually, Acxa finally agreed that they were very much going out on a date. It just wasn't the typical desert hike or sparring matches she always saw in Galran romance movies. 

Acxa admitting this meant that everyone but Keith has said it was a date. He preferred to say they were "just hanging out", it made her feel like she was in some teenage romance novel where the guy denied his feelings. Except they were both grown adults and her new boyfriend certainly not denying any feelings, he was just denser than galran steel. Even she wasn't this bad, and Acxa was very well known for her innate lack of social skills. 

Lance and Allura hopped onto the ice with ease, clearly having done this in the past. Allura began to make twirly patterns on the sheet of ice. To Allura's chagrin, Lance drew a penis in the middle of one of her fancy circles. 

Watching the two glide around, Acxa became overconfident and stepped down a bit too forcefully on the ice. Her legs immediately gave out from the lack of friction, but her fall was stopped as Keith leaped forward from behind and grabbed her sides. "Woah, woah, woah. Be careful." 

"I'm trying!" She hissed, grabbing onto his arms to balance herself, but her feet refused to find any traction. "Why would humans do something this difficult for sport?" 

"It's more fun when you get used to it. I promise." Acxa must be putting a bit too much weight on him, as her shorter boyfriend sounded strained from behind her. 

At that point in time, she was stumbling too much to care. It was only after she slipped back one last time and they both tumbled onto the regular hard floor, that she remembered that she had lifelong military training, nearly two times the muscle mass, and six more inches of height. 

"Are you guys okay?" Lance gracefully skated over to the collapsed couple, and she sighed in annoyance at the sight. "Seriously, Keith? Come on, dude, get some game. That's hardly a romantic way to be fallen on." 

Keith grumbled out a protest from between Acxa's shoulder blades as Lance snapped a finger gun and skated away. At the sound, a shock of realization went through her that she was crushing her smaller boyfriend which made her leap up rapidly. 

Acxa reached out a hand to help him up, but Keith remained sprawled out on his back, staring up helplessly at the ceiling. "How about I go first this time?" 

Keith was right, it was fun once you got used to it, but Acxa pretended to be worse at it for the excuse to cling onto her boyfriend as they slowly and mindlessly chatted their way around the rink.


	6. Fighting/Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of uh... hesitant on posting this in here, and you'll see why. This mostly revolves around broganes but it centers on adashi so 🤷

Shiro let his head hang back against the coach, silently fuming as the harsh words thrown between him and his boyfriend ran through his mind again. 

It was another one of those nights. Shiro did something reckless. Adam worries. Shiro says it's fine. Adam lectures him. Shiro feels that Adam is infantilizing him for his chronic illness again, so he lectures back. Lecturing turns into yelling, and the familiar fighting starts up once again. 

Same words, same tone, same sentiments, same execution. No fixing, no healing, no communication, no regard for the still recovering... 

Keith. 

It was the weekend, so the Garrison allowed Keith to stay at Shiro's apartment instead of his dorm. Oh, god, Shiro just let them yell for over an hour and Keith was only one thin metal door away. Completely silent, as normal. 

For a moment, Shiro had a small flame of hope that Keith had maybe left the apartment when the voices started to raise, but it was quickly smothered when he saw the small, child-shaped mound buried under the blankets. There was no question he was awake, this image was all-too-familiar for Shiro. For a kid so fiery, it always unsettled Shiro to see the younger sit so still. 

"Hey, buddy." Shiro looked back at the closed door before rubbing his eyes. "I... I'm sorry about that." 

"Why are you apologizing to me." The response was grumbled and flat, slightly muffled as Keith was facing away from him. 

"Because I know it's an uncomfortable... no, a bad situation to be in the middle of." A deep sigh overtook him, allowing the sentence to hang in the air for a few moments before moving on. "Listen, if you want to stay at the Garrison over the weekends, all you have to do is ask. We won't be offended, and you aren't legally required to be here." 

Shiro's own offer tore his heart to pieces. Even though they had only met three years ago, Keith had very much become a very constant and stable presence... well, not necessarily a stable one. Not emotionally. Maybe that's what made the presence so consistent, so that Shiro can't imagine what life was even like before Keith. 

It had been a long journey to get where they were today, to have a deep bond that was really and truly more familial than some of his relationships with his blood family. The thought of something that important to both of them being slashed by his rocky romance life was... 

"Are you gonna break up?" 

The question sliced through the air like a sword, a stab of ice directly into his heart. It was only natural for a fourteen year old who's lived through many foster homes to come to the conclusion; while Shiro had no intentions of breaking off with Adam, his mind had less and less excuses and parental-esque reassurances that no, Adam and Shiro shouting at each other increasingly often would pass soon. 

Right? 

"I... I don't know." He huffed out a humorless laugh, before leaning back against the bed in the area that wasn't occupied by the student. "I don't know! I just don't know anymore. We've known each other for so long and I don't want to lose that, but..." 

"Then why don't you just... just break up already? You obviously don't like each other. So why stay together." It must be one of those nights because Keith was not mincing his words. Shiro realized with a pang that this must have been caused by all of the yelling. 

"Because..." Whatever excuse Shiro had, he had already said tens of times. To both Keith and to himself. "Because I'm being stupid." 

That got a more visceral reaction, as Keith finally lifted his head up to glare at Shiro. "You're not stupid. He's being stupid and you're right, he's infantil-ing-whatever... you." 

Shiro's mouth grimaced into an attempted smile at Keith's familiar difficulty with large words. It didn't reach his eyes, and he nodded in solemn agreement. "Well, glad to know I've got someone on my side." 

The intense glare, too intense for someone that young to have, was directed at him for a few more moments before he hid under the covers again. "Go away. I don't feel good." 

The pilot's face twisted into guilt, pinpricks of tears heating up his vision. "I can guess why. Get some rest, call me if you need anything." 

Standing up, Shiro turned back one last time before he left the room. "I promise I won't let this happen again." 

The room was equally as quiet as he left as it was as he arrived, and the familiar feeling of resentment settled deep into his stomach again. This time, though, it kept him awake deep into the late hours of the morning.


	7. Sharing a Milkshake (Allura/Lance)

At this moment of time, Allura was trying very valiantly not to hop around in excitement like a child. 

The line was extending for what felt like a mile, Allura was certain she's overheard or received at least eight comments on her being a different species by now, and it was blistering hot. But right now, she couldn't bring herself to care about any of those setbacks. 

Lance had taken her out on an unofficial date to get a real milkshake. 

_A real Earth milkshake from Earth cows. From Earth._

How authentic can you get? She loves Kaltenecker, but there was something even more exciting about getting a milkshake from an Earth restaurant. This place Lance was taking Allura was called a "food truck", whatever a "truck" was, she was very excited to receive a milkshake from the three humans scuttling all about within the small structure. 

Lance was doing well to keep the family in front of them distracted, as they had been bombarding Allura with highly personal and borderline insensitive questions about her being Altean. She very much appreciated her boyfriend's efforts as she was currently entranced by how quickly the humans in the truck moved about. 

Allura just currently didn't have the mental energy to deal with questions about why Alteans look so similar to humans or why Alteans have pointed ears. She immediately rebuked with the question of why, just why, do humans have round ears? That was the moment when Lance cut in, which was almost a shame as she did want an answer to that question. 

But that didn't matter now, as they slowly scooted towards the small truck. She was getting a milkshake! 

Once they got near the front of the line, Allura was suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of words scrawled hastily onto the various boards. None of them translated. Picking up on this, Lance leaned over and told her that he would order for them. 

Somehow, within the next few minutes, they ended up inside the truck. She wasn't sure when or how this happened, but Allura didn't bother figuring out the technicalities as one of the young humans showed them around the various equipment. Apparently, Lance had told them somewhere along the line that this was her first real milkshake, and they immediately offered a tour. Allura couldn't blame them, she's probably the most interesting customer they've had in a while. 

Allura would never get tired of the primitive yet practical technology Earth had. She watched, completely entranced as another young human made the milkshake with more ingredients than they ever had on the Castle of Lions. She couldn't hold back a gasp as they sprinkled very bright and fun colored pieces on the top, unable to hold back a childish squeal as she was handed the large and incredibly fancy milkshake. 

When she turned, Lance was looking at her with heavy amusement at her excitement. For once, she couldn't bring herself to care, grinning at him as she showed off the human drink he's probably already seen tens of times in his life. 

They both thanked the three workers as they stepped back out into the sun, Allura almost forgetting to as she was busy picking at the colored bits in fascination. 

"I knew you'd like the sprinkles." She looked over at Lance again, who was still looking with the same level of amusement. 

"Sprinkles? Are they edible?" Before he could respond, she popped a few into her mouth. Edible. "What about this cream on the top?" Again, she quickly ate some before he could respond. Very edible and also amazingly fluffy. "Why is it a different color? Does it taste different?" Sipping at the drink, she found it was much sweeter and even more delicious than Kaltenecker's. 

In no time, she found herself downing the drink faster than it was made. Lance was laughing at her antics all the while, trying to get her to share, but she was too obsessed with this extra sweet and absolutely delicious milkshake. With colorful sprinkles. 

Soon, they sat down in the shade under a large, nearby tree. And nobody can say Allura didn't share; she let Lance have the whipped cream.


	8. Ugly Christmas Sweaters (Keith/Matt)

"TA-DA!" 

The loud entrance broke through the silence Keith had been previously reveling in. He tossed his head back and groaned, Matt was supposed to be gone for two more hours, when will he ever have a substantial amount of alone time in this cramped Garrison dorm room? 

The peace was shattered even more as Keith's face was suddenly covered in a giant wool sweater that he could already tell was too big for him. Matt laughed at the sight as Keith struggled with the way-too-heavy article of clothing. 

"Matt, wh-" Keith finally managed to shove it aside. "What the hell?" 

"Ugly Christmas sweaters!" Matt announced triumphantly, holding up his own sweater for emphasis. "They're authentic, too. My great aunt always gets them for me and they are an atrocity to fashion. But she accidentally ordered me two last year so I thought hey, what if we matched tomorrow for ugly Christmas sweater day?" 

Ah, yes, ugly Christmas sweater day. The Garrison had an obsession with spirit weeks, with different themes for each days, all of which Keith ignored. On the other side of the coin, Matt dutifully crafted an outfit or costume to make sure he was in the spotlight for each one. While Keith's not surprised Matt would jump directly into holiday festivities, it was still a bit odd to hear because of one major detail. 

"I thought you were Jewish?"

"Oh, we are, but that side of the family isn't. Family drama galore. It's not important." Matt waved a dismissive hand. "What matters is ugly Christmas sweater day! Try it on!" 

Under the watchful reflective glare of Matt's round glasses, Keith knew there was no way out of this. He was both cornered and outnumbered despite there only being one other person- Matt's spirit week determination is an entire entity of it's own. 

Begrudgingly, he shoved it over his head. It really was an atrocity to fashion, and even more embarrassing was the fact that it was nearly three sizes bigger than what Keith wears; the sleeves were at least six inches too long and the turtle neck didn't even touch his neck. 

Gray eyes met brown as Matt stared him down with an approving grin. "Absolutely hideous, an insult to fashion everywhere! I love it!" 

At least three tussles went into getting Keith to wear it, but to give Matt credit, everyone thought it was adorable.


End file.
